


Normal_

by aliceninelovegazette



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, School, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceninelovegazette/pseuds/aliceninelovegazette
Summary: "Get up on the wrong side of the bed.. and liked it."Just Kyungsoo, Kai, and their problems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Diposting juga di AFF : https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/331618/normal-rewrite-ver-school-indonesia-kai-kris-bahasa-kyungsoo-kaisoo
> 
> *kris dan luhan emang udah nggak di exo (despair) lagi tapi berhubung cerita ini pertama kali ditulis back in 2012 dan saya udah sreg sama mereka buat jadi tokohnya, mohon dimaklumi XD

Prolog

 

Cerita tentang aku, dia, dan kami.

Aku yang sedang bicara ini, namaku Do Kyungsoo. Aku murid salah satu sekolah top di Seoul, SMU Shinhwa. Pun salah satu murid yang dikategorikan di atas rata-rata; begitulah caraku masuk ke sekolah ini di tempat pertama. Sejak sekolah dasar, nilai semester yang kudapat selalu membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya berdecak kagum. Aku masuk kandidat kuat penerima beasiswa luar negeri, rekomendasi dari universitas top yang dimiliki negeri kami. Wajahku terpampang di spanduk yang terpampang di sisi jalan utama yang dilewati para murid setiap hari. Karena itu, aku di sini cukup ‘dikenal’.

“Bagaimana?” tanya Jongdae tidak sabar.

Aku bergumam. “Um... Kau masih salah perhitungan dan... jawabanmu jadi salah,” kataku sambil meletakkan lembaran hasil kerja milik Jongdae ke atas meja. Empunya melengos, mengasihani diri. Cepat-cepat kuralat kalimatku. “Tapi... kurasa kau ada kemajuan. Pesat sekali!”

“Sungguh?”

“Aku bukan pembohong!” sanggahku sambil membenarkan letak kacamata minus di atas hidungku. Alat bantu penglihatan itu sudah seperti mataku sendiri yang menemani lebih dari separuh usiaku.

“Kau dengar itu, Kai?” Jongdae berbalik melihat pemuda berambut hitam yang menyandar di belakang pintu dan tengah mengulum lolipop. Senyum tersungging dari wajah itu—setengah ditujukan padaku bersama sorot mata tajam yang kuputuskan menambah karisma yang dibentuk tatapan teduh di bawah alis hitam tegas. Jongdae menghampiri dan menggamit bahu sang siswa. ”Selangkah lagi aku bisa lulus kelas matematika!”

Kai mengangguk. “Kalau begitu beri ia pelukan!”

Alisku naik mendengar perkataan Kai. Tanpa dapat kucegah, Jongdae memelukku. Erat, sampai dudukku terangkat dari landasan. Dapat kurasakan tonjolan otot-otot dada rekan Kai di klub basket ini menembus kemeja seragam sekolahku.

Dari balik bahu Jongdae kulihat Kai tersenyum.

Sial! Aku dikerjai.


	2. Chapter 2

#1

 

Semua dimulai saat mendekati ujian akhir semester di kelas 2. Seperti halnya Jongdae, ia salah satu ‘klien’ yang membutuhkan minimal nilai B di rapor akhir semester jika ingin melangkah ke jenjang berikutnya dengan kepala tegak. Tapi jika kau berada di ujung tanduk, lakukan atau didepak keluar, pertaruhanmu cukup kecil untuk mengelak dari saran guru di bagian konseling. Kai mengalami itu. Dan aku menjadi bagian terpenting dari ‘saran’ yang dimaksud.

 

“Do Kyungsoo?” Song-nim, guru matematika sekaligus wakil bidang pengajaran, menyambangi kelasku saat bel akhir sekolah sudah berbunyi, menginterupsi pembicaraanku dengan temanku, Baekhyun, mengenai rencananya di akhir pekan nanti. “Bisa bicara sebentar?” yang berarti aku harus ikut bersama beliau.

 

Beliau menggiringku menuju... ruang konseling? Wo, kurasa aku tidak punya masalah yang dapat menyeretku masuk ke ruangan di mana setelah keluar dari sana, namamu akan tercoreng. Sial, apa ada yang melihatku? Apa aku telah membuat kesalahan fatal tanpa disadari?

 

“Aku ingin kau bertemu dengannya,” Song-nim membukakan pintu untukku.

 

“Kamsahamnida... “ kataku pelan sambil berpikir siapa yang dimaksudnya tadi. Di sana sudah menunggu seseorang, duduk di sofa membelakangiku. Setelah berjalan lebih dekat, aku ternyata mengenalinya. Kami pernah sekelas di tingkat pertama namun tidak pernah benar-benar bicara kecuali saat kelas percakapan bahasa Inggris dan itu hanya sebatas ‘hey, my name is Kyungsoo, nice to meet you’ dan ‘nice to meet you too, my name is...

 

Siapa namanya?

 

Ia memaki melihatku. Tindakan tidak terpuji, tambah lagi dilakukan di depan perwakilan sekolah yang bertanggung-jawab pada pembentukan budi pekerti siswa. Tapi kulihat orang ini—aku belum bisa mengingat namanya—tidak begitu peduli. Dengan nada tinggi, ia menghardik Song-nim, “Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Song-nim?” Aku berpikir apakah ia termasuk salah satu murid yang mendapat hak istimewa... ya, kalian tahu, barisan orang-orang berpakaian a la gala dinner di restoran mewah, berjalan di koridor antar kelas dengan kepala menegadah ke atasyang hanya muncul setiap kali seorang murid tertentu membuat masalah. Kuperingatkan, jangan pernah berurusan dengan mereka! Karena senyata apapun barang bukti kekejian ditunjukkan ke depan hidung mereka, kalian akan selalu disebut si salah dan menanggung kerugian seorang diri. Ironi, sekolah ini masih berdiri terlebih karena orang-orang seperti mereka.

 

“Kembali ke kursimu!” Song-nim menghardik balik sambil duduk di salah satu sofa yang menghadap siswa itu. Hardikan yang terdengar kurang menggetarkan nyali seperti yang biasa beliau perdengarkan pada ‘murid biasa’. Aku merasa sedikit lega. Paling tidak, Song-nim berani menggertak zona aman siswa kurang ajar ini. Dengan isyarat tangan guru perempuan pemberani itu menyuruhku duduk di sampingnya. “Dia akan membantu mengenai hasil belajarmu. Kenalkan... “

 

“Do Kyungsoo, kelas 2A. Nilai sempurna, tanpa cela, dan pernah menang olimpiade matematika di kelas 1 dulu. Apa lagi yang perlu kutahu, sonsaengnim?” Siswa itu kini menatapku sinis lewat pandangan meremehkan. “Oh. Aku tidak butuh orang ini!”

 

“Kyungsoo-sshi di sini akan membantumu—”

 

“Kubilang aku tidak butuh orang ini!” ia mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arahku.

 

Song-nim meledak juga. “Jaga bicaramu! Kau bahkan tidak akan naik tingkat jika tetap seperti ini! Kau membutuhkan bantuannya, suka atau tidak!”

 

Aku ingin bertepuk tangan.

 

Siswa itu melengos sambil melihatku. Porsi meremehkannya berlipat ganda. Name tag di dadanya dieja Kim-Jong-In. Ah~ Siapa yang tidak tahu orang ini? Kim Jongin. Atau sering disebut Kai. Nama singkat itu semacam nama populernya di lapangan basket. Entah apa artinya. Ia jadi MVP di liga antar sekolah tahun lalu dan sekarang menyandang ban kapten; posisi paling prestisius. Namun prestasi itu tidak diikuti oleh hasil akademis yang selalu di bawah rata-rata. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja sebenarnya aku akan dipanggil untuk menyelamatkan Kai dari jurang keterpurukan bernama ‘tinggal kelas’. Seorang bintang lapangan yang gagal lulus bakal menjadi cela tersendiri.

 

*

 

“Siapa namamu tadi?” tanya Kai sambil kami melalui sisi gedung utama sekolah. Beberapa menit setelah berdiskusi tentang apa saja yang ‘harus’ kulakukan pada Kai, aku setuju mengikutinya mengambil tas. Ia berjalan di depan sambil mengapit bola basket di sisi badan, sesekali memantul-mantulkan bundaran karet itu.

 

“Ne?”

 

“Siapa na-ma-mu?” tanyanya, mengeja.

 

Kurasa tadi Kai duluan yang menyebut namaku beserta nilai plusku. Secepat inikah ia melupakannya? Ya, karena itu salah satu caranya membuatku kesal. “Do... Kyungsoo,” jawabku sebal.

 

“Berapa mereka membayarmu?”

 

“Ha?”

 

Kai berbalik. “Jangan berlagak bodoh, orang licik! Kau bersikap manis di depan para guru agar tujuanmu tercapai. Aku tahu taktikmu. Ini semua tentang uang, kan? Kau perlu dukungan para guru agar niat burukmu memanfaatkan siswa lain ini terkemas logis. “

 

Aku bungkam. Kata-katanya menyinggungku. Seolah aku ini menggadaikan ilmuku untuk mendapatkan uang–meski aku tidak menafikannya, uang jasa yang kuterima cukup membantu kehidupanku sehari-hari. Tapi itu bukan tujuan utamaku. Mereka, yang kubantu, berhak menentukan berapa bayaran yang bisa mereka berikan padaku atau tidak sama sekali. Aku tidak memaksa seandainya mereka tidak punya.

 

“Jadi, berapa aku harus membayar?” tanya Kai lagi dengan nada menghina.

 

Uang. Setiap permasalahan yang mereka lakukan bisa diselesaikan dengan lembaran bernilai tidak terhingga dari orang tua tersebut. Selalu begitu. Sudah terlalu sering praktik curang ini terjadi tepat di depan mata dan memuakkan. Sedikit mengecewakan menemukan seorang Kai yang menjunjung sportifitas dalam setiap pertandingan yang dilakoni, ikut terjerumus melakukan hal-hal kotor semacam ini.

 

Aku mendesah, penuh kesabaran. “Jongin-shi, aku hanya ingin memban-”

 

Kai menyergah pengelakanku seperti omong kosong. Ia berbalik dan masuk ke aula olahraga.

 

Aku menyusulnya masuk ke dalam ruangan besar itu. Seluruh kegiatan olahraga sekolah dipusatkan di sini. Terdapat berbagai lapangan arena cabang olahraga dari basket sampai voli namun olahraga pertama mendapat tempat spesial sejak nama sekolah terangkat oleh raihan prestasi cemerlang dari klub yang paling banyak peminatnya itu.

 

Kulihat Kai tengah memantul-mantulkan bola. Ia berlari ke tengah lapangan, berputar sebentar lalu ambil ancang-ancang dan melompat. Bidikannya masuk ke dalam jaring dengan mulus.

 

Wuaw.

 

“Selama ini hidup berjalan mudah bagimu, kan?” ia berbicara. Otak kanan dan kirinya berjalan beriringan karena selama pandangannya mengarah lurus padaku ia tidak kehilangan momen memantulkan bola di tangan. Kata-kata dan tangannya bekerja sama baiknya. Ia menusukku dengan sindiran ketus. “Kau bahkan sama sekali tidak perlu membuka mata saat ujian dan nilai A sudah kaukantungi. Guru di sini memuja murid sepertimu karena itu memudahkan tugas mereka. Pencapaianmu itu membuat kami... kaum berotak udang ini, terlihat lebih rendah dari amoeba. “ 

 

Lagi, ia melempar dan masuk semudah itu.

 

“Giliranmu,” katanya sambil berjalan ke arahku.

 

“Aku tidak bisa main. “

 

Kai tiba-tiba melemparkan bola padaku. Untung aku berhasil menangkapnya tepat waktu sebelum benda bulat oranye itu menabrak kacamataku. “Lempar ini! Beri aku tiga angka langsung!” perintahnya.

 

Ha?

 

Aku melihat bola di tanganku tanpa tahu apa yang mesti kulakukan. Jujur sana, aku ahli dalam (hampir) segala mata pelajaran kecuali olahraga. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendapatkan tiga angka langsung yang disebutnya. Aku bersyukur nilai olahragaku dapat ditutupi nilai-nilai yang lain jadi aku sedikit tidak mempermasalahkan kekurangan itu.

 

Kai merebut bolanya kembali. “Payah!” katanya melewatiku. “Kuberitahu satu hal,” ia berhenti di depan sana dan berbalik, “aku sungguh tidak menyukaimu. Aku sangat ingin menghantamkan wajah pongahmu itu ke sana,” ia menunjuk dinding pinggir lapangan, “sampai remuk. “

 

Ludahku terasa menusuk dalam perjalanannya melewati kerongkongan. Aku tidak menyangka Kai dapat berkata sekejam itu di—ini bukan pertemuan pertama kami aku tahu tapi—kali pertama kami mencoba mengenal satu sama lain. Aku tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan tangan berotot tegas itu dan aku hanya seorang diri. Setidaknya, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena ia belum melakukannya sejauh ini.

 

“Kau mau ke mana?” ia tidak menjawab. “Bagaimana dengan tutorialnya?”

 

Kai melambaikan tangan tanpa berbalik. Gestur itu membuatku heran. Ia berharap aku hilang ditelan bumi namun di saat bersamaan tidak lupa mengucapkan perpisahan di penghujung hari. Hei, ada apa dengan sikap tarik ulurnya itu?

 

Menarik, putusku.

 

*

 

Hari kedua berjalan seperti hari Rabu-ku pada umumnya. Kecuali, aku tampaknya sadar betul akan posisi Kai sekarang dalam daftar kepentinganku sesuai kesepakatan dengan Song-nim bahwa aku harus memastikan kelulusan Kai di ujian kenaikan kelas mendatang. Kewajiban itu menghantuiku sehingga setiap saat tanpa kusadari, aku akan mencari-cari keberadaan Kai; seseorang yang sebelumnya tidak kupedulikan. Lihat, dalam kurun waktu 24 jam saja, kami bukan lagi orang asing. Sebelum kemarin, kami mungkin berpapasan ratusan kali atau duduk bersebelahan meja di kafetaria, di ratusan kesempatan, tapi ketiadaan kepentingan satu sama lain, membuat kami berlalu begitu saja seperti ratusan murid lain yang tidak saling mengenal.

 

Percaya atau tidak, ternyata aku dan Kai lebih sering bertemu dari yang kubayangkan. Sekolah ini lebih sempit dari pusat perbelanjaan popular di Seoul. Desainnya seperti labirin namun semua cabangnya menyatu di koridor utama. Entah kau berasal dari kafetaria, dari toilet, atau dari kelas, kalian pasti akan bertemu di satu titik. Kurasa itu menjelaskan pertemuanku dengan Kai untuk ketiga kalinya di hari ini. Bagaimanapun, kesempatan berbincang lewat begitu saja sejak tidak ada yang berusaha menyapa satu sama lain.

 

Di hari yang sama, aku menghindari Song-nim karena takut dimintai pertanggung-jawaban atas Kai. Aku malu. Song-nim adalah guru favoritku—favorit semua orang, maka yang kulakukan adalah salah. Hari ini, aku harus menyambangi Kai, begitu putusku di bunyi bel masuk yang berdering. Aku tidak bisa selamanya membiarkan Kai berleha-leha membuat aturan. Hanya saja, bagaimana caranya agar aku tidak ditolak?

 

Kai bukan pribadi sosialis, bukan badut kelas, dan bukan primadona pencari perhatian. Kai hanyalah seorang siswa biasa, tidak sementereng aksinya di lapangan. Kusimpulkan itu selama memata-matai dari lab Kimia lantai dua, tempatku saat ini. Kai dan kelasnya sedang mengadakan kegiatan mingguan olahraga di trek lapangan lari. Kai melakukan pemanasan seorang diri sementara siswa lain berpasang-pasangan. Seseorang pasti akan tersisih sendirian sejak isi kelas berjumlah ganjil namun siapa sangka orang itu adalah bintang lapangan basket yang dielu-elukan?

 

Gawat!

 

Hampir aku mengumpat mendapati Kai tidak lagi membelakangiku melainkan tengah memandang ke jendela lab kimia, tepat ke arahku. Aku siap dituduh memata-matai setelah ini, sampai melihat siswa lain di seberang mejaku dan tersadar. Wajahku saat ini tertutup masker dan kacamata praktikum, peralatan standar saat melakukan eksperimen dengan zat kimia berbahaya, jadi mengapa aku panik sekali? Kai tidak mungkin mengenali aku, kan?

 

“Kau belum menuang larutanmu?” tanya pengawas praktikum, mendekat ke meja kelompokku. Aku melihat tabung reaksi berisi cairan biru di tanganku yang tertahan sedari tadi. Rekan-rekan sekelompokku menantikan ketua kelompoknya menyelesaikan langkah akhir percobaan. Hasil siap ditulis di kolom. Hanya kelompok kami yang belum melakukannya, tertinggal selangkah dibanding yang lain.

 

Beberapa napas tercekat menanggapi tindakanku menuang cairan biru ke labu reaksi yang sedang dipanaskan di atas bunsen. Beberapa saat kemudian aku sadar telah melakukan kesalahan fatal. Aku menuang ke tempat yang salah! Konsentrasiku harusnya dijaga. Karenaku, kami harus mengulang percobaan dari awal. Ada belasan langkah yang harus dilakukan kembali. 

 

Cukup. Kai mengganggu terlalu banyak aspek kehidupanku. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!

 

*

 

Bola lagi-lagi berpindah tangan. Sedetik kemudian berada di tangan pemain paling depan dan dengan sedikit liukan berhasil masuk. Pelakunya berteriak girang mencetak poin tertinggi, merubah skor tim merah mengungguli tim biru dengan dua poin saja. Sang pencetak angka merayakan keberhasilan itu dengan memeluk bahu rekan-rekannya.

 

‘Prittt!!!’ pelatih menggerakkan tangan ke atas. Tanda istirahat.

 

“Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?” suara itu menghentikan tanganku yang menggambar skema pembagian tata nama makhluk hidup, PR Biologi minggu ini. Itu Kai, dengan kostum tim basket sekolah, berkeringat deras menyambangiku di tribun penonton. Pemikiran ini muncul begitu saja. Lekuk-lekut otot perutnya terbentuk jelas di balik lapisan kain merah bata, terasa di telapak tanganmu jika merabanya. Aku berdeham keras-keras sambil berimajinasi menampar diriku sendiri atas pemikiran bodoh barusan.

 

“Latihanmu sudah selesai?” tanyaku lanjut.

 

Kai melengos. “Seputus-asa itukah kau memerlukan uangnya?” Lagi, ia menyinggung uang seolah itulah tujuan terpentingku. Rekan-rekannya yang tengah melakukan pendinginan otot melihat ke arah dirinya sambil berbisik-bisik. “Berapa yang kaubutuhkan agar meninggalkanku sendiri?”

 

Aku mengira-ngira alasan kekeraskepalaanku. Untuk apa aku bertahan di tempatku dan menerima hinaannya begitu saja?

 

Begini. Diam-diam, aku menikmati tantangan menaklukkan Kai sejak biasanya aku yang ‘dibutuhkan’ alias dicari-cari orang. Setidaknya aku punya alasan masuk akal: “Song-nim akan meminta pertanggungjawabanku di akhir semester. Tolong mengerti posisiku. Satu-satunya yang bisa menyelamatkanku adalah kenaikan nilaimu. Karena itu, aku harus pastikan kau latihan belajar siang ini. “

 

Kelanjutan dari tuntutanku diteruskan ke adegan berikut: aku menunggu di gerbang sekolah memanggul ransel Kai, memegang tas berisi sepatu dan bola basket, dan menunggu kedatangannya mengambil sepeda. Ah, itu dia.

 

Kai mengerem dengan kakinya, menciptakan kepulan debu di sekitarku. “Naik,” katanya, menunjuk ruangan di antara sadel dan setang. Aku duduk di situ? Aku berpikir terlalu lama—tapi, serius, yang benar saja!—hingga ia mengulang perintahnya. “Kau tidak tahu di mana rumahku, kan? Sekarang, atau kutinggal!”

 

Yang benar saja!

 

“Kau yang bawa kalau begitu,” ia melompat turun.

 

“Ne?”

 

“Ya, ampun!” Kai mengacak-acak rambut masih lembabnya—ya, kalian harus tahu penantianku tadi termasuk menunggunya selesai mandi membersihkan keringat di ruang ganti gym—dengan gusar. “Tidak bisa juga? Kemampuan olahragamu benar-benar payah, ya?”

 

Olok-olok saja aku. Aku lebih takut menggores sepeda mahalnya, lebih takut menggulingkan kami berdua di jalan dan mempermalukan Kai, lebih takut ia akan semakin membenciku setelah ini, dan lebih takut mengakui kegagalanku pada Song-nim nantinya. Aku mungkin pernah mencicipi kegagaan di banyak kesempatan namun mengecewakan pengharapan seseorang dua kali lebih sulit diterima.

 

Pada akhirnya kami berjalan kaki. Sepeda Kai digiring di samping tubuh, menjadi pemisah antara kami berdua. Jangan harap percapakan hangat mengiringi. Kami, berasal dari dunia berbeda. Topik apa yang mungkin menyatukan? Aku jelas tidak mengerti soal olahraga basket yang sangat dikuasainya dan aku ragu apakah percakapan tentang gag show semalam cukup pantas diperdengarkan tanpa memengaruhi cara pandangnya tentangku ke depannya. (Bukannya aku perlu penilaian yang bagus dari orang ini tapi tidak ada salahnya cari aman.)

 

Aku terlalu terkesima dengan pikiranku hingga melewatkan perkataan Kai sebelum dirinya meluncur menaiki sepeda mendahuluiku menuju mini market. Ia memarkir sepeda di tempat yang disediakan dan menghilang ke balik pintu kaca tempat perbelanjaan.

 

Dan muncul kembali menjemputku.

 

“Kau, pilih sendiri makan siangmu!”

 

“Ne?”

 

Aku mengambil sekotak nasi bekal berisi kimbab dan pelengkapnya dan sebotol minuman persik (yang terakhir, Kai menarikku ke kulkas pendingin dan mendesakku agar menunjuk satu untuk dibawa ke kasir). Sementara itu, Kai berkeliling mengumpulkan banyak barang. Setengah lusin minuman kaleng (aku sempat kaget mengira itu bir), berbungkus-bungkus makanan ringan, segulung tisu, dan entah apa lagi. Bukan pembelian yang direncanakan karena kulihat Kai mengambil snek tersebut secara acak. Dan apa perlunya melihat harga dan membandingkan untung-ruginya sebuah produk dengan sejenisnya jika kau bisa membayar lebih banyak. Setelah bolak-balik menyusuri koridor, wajahnya tertutup gundukan barang-barang yang dipeluk di dada. Aku bantu mengambili yang jatuh ke lantai karena meja kasir kewalahan menampung semua itu.

 

Saat belanjaan kami dihitung, Kai pergi menghampiri boks es krim dan mengamati barisan makanan beku itu dari atas ke bawah, dari kanan ke kiri dan berulang sebaliknya. “Yah, apa es krim kesukaanmu?” ia bertanya padaku. Segan meminta lebih dari sekotak nasi bekal dan minuman yang harganya lebih dari uang jajanku sehari, maka aku menggeleng. “Ambil saja mana yang kausuka!” serunya gemas.

 

Semua tagihan ia yang tanggung, aku tahu. Kai tidak akan kesulitan menebus semua barang-barang karena hidupnya akan selalu terjamin, aku tahu. Tapi kau tidak bisa menerima tanpa mengembalikan. Aku takut hutangku menumpuk, tertunggak. Atau, digunakan sebagai senjata serangan balik. Orang-orang seperti Kai tahu selah-selah berbuat licik.

 

Gadis penjaga kasir bergerak gelisah menunggu instruksi. Ketukan kuku berlapis kuteks berpendarnya nyaring memantul di seantero ruang mini market yang lengang.

 

“Tidak usah. Terima kasih banyak,” tolakku.

 

Kai langsung mengambil es krim tanpa melihat lagi apa bentuk dan rasanya dan menutup boks penyimpanan agak terlalu kuat seperti sedang melampiaskan kekesalan. Gadis di depanku berdecak gusar. Bahwa setiap kerusakan yang mungkin terjadi di jam bertugasnya mempertaruhkan posisinya di sini. Aku menatapnya penuh penyesalan. “Ambil kembaliannya,” katanya setelah seluruh pembelian dihitung; tip yang terlalu banyak, bahkan gadis itu menatap balik tidak percaya. Apa urusanku. Aku tidak berada dalam posisi mempertanyakan.

 

Setiba di luar, Kai mengulum es krim rasa buah-buahan—aku tahu dari warna-warna menyolok mata—yang tadi diambilnya. Aku memperhatikan caranya menikmati batangan itu. Puncaknya menghilang dalam mulut Kai dan bagian merah teratasnya lenyap saat ditarik keluar, meninggalkan kesegaran sambil meluncur turun ke kerongkongan.

 

Kai tahu aku memperhatikan. Ia menawarkan es krimnya, “Ini... “

 

“Ti-tidak. “

 

“Serius?”

 

Cuaca saat ini memang pas sekali untuk menikmati es krim tapi aku tidak berbagi es krim bekas makan dengan sesama laki-laki, Baekhyun sekali pun, dan tidak pernah memikirkannya, jadi mengapa aku mau berbagi dengan Kai yang hitungannya masih ‘orang asing’? Meski kekanakan, gagasan berbagi air liur sama dengan berciuman menggelitik nalarku. Apa Kai tidak pernah mendengar teori itu?

 

Mataku membelalak melihat Kai membuang es krim yang tinggal setengah ke tempat sampah. Aksinya sulit kupercaya. Alangkah baiknya jika sisa es krim tadi menyegarkan kerongkonganku.

 

Ah, ada apa dengan protesku ini? Tadi aku mentah-mentah menolaknya, kan?

 

“Kau bilang kau tidak menginginkannya,” katanya enteng, memergokiku masih memandangi tempat pembuangan di mana es krim bernasib menyedihkan. “Apa seseorang berubah pikiran?” Alisnya naik sebelah. Mengolokku—Do Kyungsoo, juara olimpiade matematika nasional dua bulan lalu—untuk sepotong es krim di tempat sampah.

 

Ha, Kim Jongin lucu juga. Aku ingin—ya, ingin—menonjok wajahnya.

 

“Ini, ambil lagi yang baru. “

 

Aku menatap lembaran uang yang disodorkan padaku. “N-ne?”

 

“Tidak? Ya, sudah. “ Uang itu disimpan kembali dalam dompet, bergabung bersama belasan lembaran pecahan besar lainnya, yang kemudian dimasukkan dalam saku celana. Kalian harus percaya, masih banyak yang tersisa setelah berbelanja begitu banyak seolah tiada habisnya. “Cepatlah. Kita sudah buang-buang banyak waktu. “

 

*

 

Aku mencoba tidak terkejut melihat tempat tinggal Kai namun mulutku menganga dengan sendirinya. Rumah bertingkat tiga berpagar beranda emas beraksen rumit, air mancur dengan patung-patung perempuan jelmaan dewi setengah telanjang, kanopi mawar, jalan berbatu alam, pilar menjulang, jendela kaca setinggi langit-langit, lantai marmer, dan kenop pintu disepuh emas. Daftar ketakjubanku bisa dilanjutkan selepas masuk ke dalam.Pajangan kristal, guci-guci keramik, lukisan raksasa, sofa kulit halus (aku sempat menyentuhnya dalam perjalanan mengikuti Kai), karpet empuk yang memantulkan langkah—sandal rumah yang terlalu bagus hanya untuk dikenakan di rumah, dan seterusnya. Apartemenku bahkan tidak lebih luas dari ruang tengah rumah Kai!

 

Kai melemparkan tas, jas sekolah, dan segala barang bawaan ke sofa di ruang tengah, dan berjalan ke dapur. Ia membuka kulkas tiga pintu, mengambil sebotol air. Ia menuang sari jeruk ke gelas tinggi yang ternyata dibawakannya untukku. Ia kemudian naik ke lantai dua sambil memberitahu letak toilet di lantai dasar; lurus ke dapur, belok kiri. Ah, apa itu kolam renang? Aku berhenti sejenak mengagumi kotak air seukuran apartemenku itu. Wuaw, betapa aku tidak ingin mengotori lantai toilet dengan setitik air. Kubatalkan niatku buang air kecil yang tidak begitu ingin kulakukan dan kembali duduk di tempat yang sama.

 

Menghilangnya Kai memberiku cukup waktu melihat-lihat. Patung orang-orangan berbusana Indian lengkap dengan panah ada di pojokan, dalam jangkauan tanganku. Aku menguji ketajaman mata panahnya dengan ujung telunjuk. Benda ini bisa membunuh orang! Foto berpigura besar ada di atas bufet TV seukuran papan tulis. Aku sedang melihat... foto keluarga Kim. Ayah, ibu, Kai... pemuda bertuksedo dasi kupu-kupu merah di sebelah wanita itu. Aku yakin itu Kai versi beberapa tahun ke belakang. Lebih rapi dan... bersahabat? Apa itu kata yang tepat?

 

“Lihat apa?” tanya Kai tidak ramah. Seragamnya berganti kaus oblong dan celana pendek.Kaus putihnya bergambar legenda basket Michael Jordan. Ia mengambilkan makan siang pilihanku tadi dari kantung plastik, setengah melemparnya ke meja di depanku. Baik, setidaknya ia mengambilkanku piring dan peralatan makan mengilap.

 

“A... ke mana semua orang?” tanyaku pelan.

 

Kai menyobek bungkus snek dan membiarkan robekannya jatuh ke lantai. “Siapa?” tanyanya balik.

 

‘Siapa’, yang merujuk pada semua orang. Aku tidak melihat seorang pun, termasuk pengurus rumah tangga yang jamak dipekerjakan di rumah sebesar istana. Hanya kami berdua sejauh ini. Mustahil membayangkan Kai turun tangan sendiri mengerjakan kegiatan bersih-bersih.

 

“Mereka datang jika kupanggil. Aku tidak suka diawasi banyak orang,” jawabnya.

 

Tapi aku tidak begitu ingin tahu ke mana gerangan para pengurus rumah tangga Kai melainkan di mana keluarga Kai.

 

Aku menunjuk foto keluarga Kim. Penggambaran sempurna keluarga bahagia yang dengan baiknya menyembunyikan kesemuan yang tersimpan di baliknya. Aku mendengar banyak cerita soal kehancuran keluarga akibat orang tua terlalu sibuk berorientasi memenuhi kebutuhan anaknya dengan uang, padahal kehadiran mereka yang sebenarnya sangat diperlukan. Kuharap Kai bukan salah satunya.

 

Pertanyaan sembronoku mengacaukan semuanya. Kai mendadak menjadi pendiam. Ya, pertanyaanku menggantung tanpa jawaban. Ia tidak memperhatikan penjelasanku soal Hukum Pascal. Itu kutahu dari tindakannya yang membiarkanku terus bicara panjang lebar—kebiasaanku bila sudah asik belajar—tanpa meminta pengulangan di bagian rumit. Para klienku sebelumnya, di satu titik, melakukan komunikasi nonverbal agar aku berhenti tanpa merasa tersinggung secara langsung.

 

“A... kurasa cukup dengan Fisika. Kita... “ aku mengambil buku dari tasku. Bagaiman matematika kedengarannya, uh? “Buka halam-”

Kai membanting buku ke atas meja. Buku bersampul tebal itu menciptakan suara nyaring mengagetkan. “Aku mau tidur siang. “ Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi, menutup mata. Akhir dari pertemuan kami siang ini.


End file.
